Business or Pleasure!
by CutiePie804
Summary: Kagome just landed herself a job at the most wanted company in all of Japan. What she does learn though, is her boss is not just a ruthless business man, but a smouldering, hot attractive demon, that seems to make her weak with need. Will she be able to trust him, and learn to accept the growing attractions, and affections, or will he destroy it before she has even had a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome/Sesshomaru**

**Business or Pleasure.**

**Chapter One**

**I looked into the mirror, and revised over my reflection. My hair was tied into a nice clean bun, and my clothes sat nicely on my hips. Im wearing a blue blouse, and black pants. I looked professional, and a smile is firmly planted on my face.**

**Taking another deep breathe, I walked away and grabbed my car keys, and phone. I walked into the living space, where my best friend Kikyou, was laying on the coach. She looks up to me and smiles " You heading to work today?" I ask. She frowns and shakes her head.**

**" Not today Kagome. I am going to the doctor about this ridiculous cold that I cannot seem to shake off." I smile sweetly at her and laugh.**

**" Well enjoy your day, I am headed to that interview. Wish me luck!"**

**She smiled at me, and shout down the hallway as I walk away towards the door. "Good luck!"**

**As I close the door I I hear an argument with two other people that live beside our apartment. I shook my head and go straight to the elevator. I look at my phone and realize that I need to make it hasty, else I am going to be late.**

**I walk fast over to my car, and open the door to my blue Civic. I climb into the drivers seat, and I pull out of the parking spot and make my way to Taisho cooperation.**

**Taisho Corporation is one of the biggest corporations around, it specialized in business deals for smaller, and other bigger companies. Getting the things, and the needs of them business. I was applying for the personal assistant to Sesshomaru Taisho job. This job was a very wanted and desired by most women. As he was one of the most eligible bachelor in the country.**

**I was trying to get into business, and this seemed to be a good job to see if this is what I wanted. I wasn't very accomplished in any sort of way. But maybe, my charm would help me get the job.**

**I am getting close to the time of the my interview I speed through the traffic. Smiling I make it at the building with 5 mins to spare. I park the car, and get out. The building is a big glass building with big glass doors. I walk through them, and see a beautiful women with blonde hair sitting at the big chestnut front desk, looking almost hidden behind it. I approach her, and let a smile fall my face. She looks at me and smiles sweetly.**

**" Hello their, how can I help you?" she asks gently . I smile and move towards her as I give her my identity." I am here for an interviews with mr Taisho. " the girl looks at her computer, and then nods. **

**" Yep if you go to floor 20 and ask Adele at the front desk she take care of you," I look a the elevator and smile " Thank you."**

**I walk to the elevator and head straight toward the 20th floor. The elevator stops about 3 times, and I watch as three men walk into the elevator. One of them was a chubby old man, the other looked like he was just delivering things. And the last one was god like. He was wearing a black suite, with a plain black and silver tie. He was tall, and very handsome. He didn't have a very happy look on his face. I kept looking at him, from the side view, and eventually almost as if he knew he looked at me and somewhat gave me a grin. As soon as the elevator hit the floor we both walked out. He walked down past the girl at the desk, and headed down a long hallway to a place I didn't know.**

**I walked towards the girl at the desk. This girl had brown hair, and looked missable. I put a smile on my face again, and approach the desk. " Hi my name is Higurashi, Kagome, I am hear to see Mr Taisho." she. Picks up her phone and nods, and tells me to go down the hall and wait, not very happy or anyway like the girl downstairs.**

**I walk down the hallway, the office lounge area looks a open and friendly, their are four offices. One must be Mr Taisho's and one must be the personal assistant, as it was empty. The others I had no idea.**

**I sat in the seating area, and waited. His door opens and he walks out. I look up towards him, and realize that it was the guy in the elevator.. " Mrs Higurashi?" he calls my name I stand up. "Yes!" he looks at me and again he let's a smirk out.**

**" This way!" I follow him into the office, and the door closes.**

**" So Mrs Hugurashi, tell me a bit about yourself." I nod and looks at him. " I graduated first in my class for business, and first in high school too. I like to complete everything I start. I am very professional, and determined. " he nods as he write these three things down, and never once looks up towards me. Nervously i begin to fidget in the chair. He is so domineering, and intimidates me, on belief. I am a shy kind of person, I was always the kind of girl that kept to myself in school.**

**" Can you please stop fidgeting! It's quite annoying. " he says out rather abruptly. I nod at him his amber eyes fixed on me. He shakes his head and continues the interview. To what I believe not very well either. I sigh as I walk out of his office. Well their goes that opportunity. I make my way back to my car. I put a cd of Coldplay in and bring the volume up, and drive back to my apartment.**

**I begin to think about the interview. He had seemed rather annoyed, and even not very interested in the interview, then again he kept staring at me and smirking. Feeling absolutely frustrated with myself I speed home. Only time would tell.**

**I walked into the apartment, my head hanging low. Kikyou who had been watching tv all day jumped from the coach .**

**" How did it go?" I sighed trying not to get my hopes down.**

**" Not so well, I think I royally blew it," I grab a pepsi from the fridge and sit down.**

**" Could be worse no?" she asked her eyes intently on mine. I nod in agreement, I guess she is right. We sit and talk about the whole interview for a while, before she goes back to her tv.**

**I go to my room and lay down, I try to think of what possible outcome that would be for me to get this job, and I realize I'm just kidding myself. When I left there were lots more very professional women sat waiting for their turn to be interviewed. With this thought I drift off into a small nap.**

**An hour later I wake up from my nap, with Kikyou knocking on my door." Kagome you have a phone call, it's from Taisho Coroeration." I hear the name and I jolt out of my bed, realizing this might be my opportunity. **

**I grab the phone at her and smiled.**

**" Kagome speaking." I said, and the girl on the other end cuts the science.**

**"Kagome Higurashi? This is Adele, from Tasho Corperation. Mr Taisho would like to offer you the job as his personal assistant." I let a big smile fall on my lips, and watch as Kikyou grabs her hands almost like she is praying trying to listen in on the conversation.**

**" I would love to take it thank you very much!" I say, and Kikyou jumps up and down, in absolute excitement.**

**"We need you to be here Monday morning at 7am sharp! You be talking to myself for further details." I smiled almost. Extremely happy, and so shocked that I was even picked for the job.**

**" Will do thank you so much," I say and place the phone down. Kikyou comes bounding up towards me. " Did you get the job." she asks, almost more excited then me. " I sure did!" I grab her hands, and we both jump up and down in excitement just like little kids.**

**To celebrate Kikyou called up Koga my good friend and Shippo her best friend, ad we all decide to go to the latest and hottest club. Danko club. I had a nice slim black dress on, black heels, with a red soles. My hair was loose and fell down my shoulders. Kikyou walked in wearing a blue shimmering dress. She looked great. "Kagome you look hot! Koga won't be able to stop gawking at you. " I smile nodding at Kikyou " Same goes for you, you look absolutely amazing." Kikyou laughed, and grabbed my hand and we headed towards the door. The doorbell rang, and Koga walked in. He stopped, and looked towards me. Koga had always been my best guy friend, he was alway their when I needed him. He had gone through collage with me too. The guy was extremely handsome, and caring, and sweet. And I knew he liked me. I just couldn't like him like that. His eyes grew wide, and he came close to me. "Kagome you look absaloutly amazing!" I blush, and walk towards him. He takes my hand and grabs my purse from my desk. "Thankyou. Are we ready to go?" I ask. Kikyou nods and so does Koga, **

**We get to the club, and the music is pounding. I haven't been here before. The building is a big black square looking thing and had big red letters saying Denko. I stare in awe as we wait for Shippo. Shippo's roommate is the owner of this club, and he can get us in for free, and straight away. We would skip the whole lineup. " Shippo.," Kikyou screams and she comes running up towards him. They talk for a bit and before I know it me, Kikyou, Koga , and Shippo walk through the entrance of the bar.**

**Koga was feeding me shot after shot, and the drunker i got the more woozy I felt. Needing a moment of fresh air, I walk out of the bar , to get my head together. I wasn't aware of a pair of amber eyes watching me walk away I knew Koga had followed me, he was basically on my tail calling out my name, and right now I couldn't care. **

**" Kagome, you okay?"his voice was full of worry and I knew that right now I couldn't think enough to tell him. Sitting down on a bench, he follows me, and sits beside me. " Kagome I need to tell you something." his vce had now become crystal clear to me, and my open in fear of what he would say. "Its about how I feel about you." I don't say anything I can't register what he is talking about.**

**" Kagome I have loved you for a very long time, and I know you feel it too." his deceleration of effective, wakes me out of my very drunk dizziness. " Koga!" I say un able to tell him i don't feel that way, and the next thing i know his lips come crushing down on mine. I try to push him away. This isn't what I want. I love Koga but as a dear friend. He persists, and to no avail my strength can't get him off.**

**"No," I tell him, still pushing at his chest. He doesn't stop, he continues. " NO!" I scream, and again nothing happens, he is still continuing. Tears streaming down my face, I begin to cry, why won't he stop. And the next thing I am aware is I am free, and cold air cuts against my skin, and Koga has been thrown away from me. I look towards the opposite direction, and the sight of the person who stands their as my guardian angel shocks me.**

**the sound of his booming voice also startles Koga. " I believe she said no," Koga looks at me with shame and disgust in his eyes. "Who are you?" he questions the guy. Looking domineering,and extremely pissed. He speaks again. " I'm Sesshomaru Taisho, and the person you just assaulted is my new personal assistant." Koga eyes open in shock, and. He doesn't say anything. I look at Sesshomaru, he has anger in his eyes, annoyance too. Finally Koga speaks, and this time it's to me, he ignores Sesshomaru completely.**

**"Kagome. I am s sorry, can your ever forgive me." he ask his voice has a sincere sound to it. I want t answer him, but I suddenly can't, I feel sick. I'm not sure if it's because of what happened of the alcohol. Looking away I turn to a flower pot, and I throw up my guts. **

**Sesshomaru doesn't say anything, but he pulls my hair away from my face, and the flying puke. I can't think of anything more embarrassing, and before I know t I hear Sesshomaru voice. " Tell your friends that I am taking Kagome home to bed, where she can be comfortable to be sick, and recover from this major ordeal." Koga doesn't say anything, he nods and walks away. Leaving me here with my new boss.**

**I am unaware that I have been picked up, and placed int a very expensive porch and shipped off to a place I have no idea of the where bouts. All I know at that moment in time, is i want some sleep, and some god damn Advil**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys another chapter here for you guys to read. I want to thank you all for the reviews i have gotten, it means so much to me...I hope this chapter is a little longer, and you all enjoy it.**

**Something i forgot in the first chapter. Disclaimer: i do not own the rights to any of the Characters of Inuyasha; however the characters i create are my own, and story line. although i will admit it kinda follows some simulaties of ' Fifty shades of Grey.' which is an amazing book.. go read it... **

**Chapter Two:**

**I wake up and my head is pounding, I can't seem to think properly. I am aware of the soft, and comfortable bed that I am lying in. Slowly I begin to sit up, and I come to realize that this is not my room. The room walls are grey, and have interesting paintings of something I have never seen. Their is a big chest of draws, a chestnut color, and a long mirror hanging on the wall. The bed has six pillows on it, and a thick black duvet. The material is soft to the touch, and feels like Egyptian Cotten. My head again starts spinning. And I become somewhat frightened. Where am I? The memories start to come back. I realize that Koga had tried to put the moves on me, and Sesshomaru had come and stopped him. Of all people I am still not sure why it would have been him.**

**Just at that moment Sesshomaru walks in with his shirt off, and a towel wrapped around him. His chest is broad, and sculptured. His musicals are toned, and defined. My mouth waters at the sight of him. Can anyone ever look so perfect? My mind starts to go off on me, and I realize I am attracted to my boss. I begin to blush, and divert my eyes, in hopes that he hasn't caught me.**

**" I see you are awake." he looks at me, and at that moment I can't help but look down. How embarrassing. " I am." I squeak out.**

**" how are you feeling, did you need some Advil?" I nod at him, and he disappears from the room. I wait, almost torn if I should move or stay where I am. He walks back in and hands me a glass of water, and some Advil. I smile at him, and take the Advil. I hand him the glass back, and he walks away again. I choose that moment to get up. It's at this moment that I haven't realized I am only wearing a shirt. I quickly get our of bed and stand their. Where the fuck are my clothes? **

**It's at that moment. He walks into the bedroom. " your clothes are in the dryer as we speak. Mrs Pots has gone and washed them for you." he says and I just nod, what else could I say.**

**" Umm who dressed me? And did you sleep with me?" I am scared of the answers, I don't know this man, all i know about him is that he is a rich, powerful, and handsome man, who also happens to be my new boss. " Mrs Pots dressed, or undressed you. You are wearing my workout shirts, which is clean by the way. And yes we shared the bed. You had been throwing up last night, It was the only way to keep an eye on you." I nod again and to my surprise, he comes towards me. I look up at him. Gosh he is handsome. **

**" You know Kagome, the guy who tried to force himself on you last night isn't a good friend at all. You shouldn't feel uncomfortable, or threatened I slept in the same bed, and nothing has happened to you. Plus I am not that sort of man." I look at him, and yet again all I can do is nod. What else could I say.**

**" Do you mind if I take a shower. I feel absolutely awful, and gross." he looks at me and nods. " The bathroom is through their, I will have Mrs Pots bring you, your clothes." I smile, and thank him as I walk to the bathroom. Not once looking back.**

**As promised my clothes ere brought to me, and I am aware that what I was wearing was defiantly promiscuous. I put my heels on, i walk down a long hallway, and see the big winding staircase and I walk down stairs where Sesshomaru is sitting in the kitchen not too far from from me. He is wearing a regular black t shirt, and some designer jeans. He is sipping a coffee, and looking through the news paper. He seemed so relaxed, and again I tense up.**

**" Do you mind if I can get a ride back home?" I ask and he looks at me and a grin posses his lips again. " I am sure i can manage that. Maybe you would want some real food first, know I could eat." I look at my phone, and three missed calls have graced my iPhone. " I think that's fine, I am just going to make a few calls, we can leave straight away if you want." he nods and looks at Mrs Pots, without another word she goes from the kitchen.**

**I walk into another room, which looks like a big sitting room. Their is a massive tv in it, and comfy coaches. Sit down and again look at my phone. Kikyou and Koga had both had called, and even Shippo. I call Kikyou first. Let the phone ring and finally I hear her voice on the other line. " Kagome? Are you Okay? I have been worried sick. Koga had told me that Sesshomaru had taken you home, and when I got home, and noticed you hadn't returned I became worried, where have you been?" I sigh. Obviously Koga hadn't told her everything.**

**" Kikyou I am fine. I am sorry to worry you I tell you all about what had happened, when I get home. Which won't be very long." Kikyou asks me a few more things and we end our conversation. Know at this moment I should call Koga. And let him know that I am fine. However at this moment i am extreemly upset with him, and I don't know what to say. I think I am going to leave him to stew a bit longer. Pus I am sure Kikyou would tell him anyways.**

**We get to the restaurant, and the whole time I am as quiet as I can be. I realize that Sesshomaru has been rather quiet too. We look at each other, and finally he speaks. " you know that guy that tried to attack you, well he doesn't seem like a good person to be around." I don't say much as i am shocked at the very gull of him. " He is my friend he just got a little carried away." I look at the food that has graced my table in front of me. I pick up the fork and the knife and begin eating. " I see and do all your guy friends try to molester you, when you are aabsaloutly smashed?" again he has me almost speechless, and I can't help with what flies out of my mouth next. " if you must know! I am not always smashed out of my head it was a one time deal, and no not all my guy friends do that." he smiles at me knowing he just got me all worked up, and he seems to like it. I glare at him, As I finally take my first bite.**

**The car pulls outside of my house, and I get out. Sesshomaru is their waiting and he holds his hand out for my hand. He looks down at me, and at that moment I can't take my eyes off off him , he s breath takings beautiful.**

**"Tomorrow Mrs Higurashi, don't be late." I nod and walk away leaving him to stand alone, I turn around and smile sweetly. **

**" I won't." and I walk towards my apartment building door.**

**Kikyou bounces on me as I walk through the door, and she has a billion questions. I am so exhausted, and extremely hung over to even want to answer them, so I slip away and head to the bathroom for a cold shower.**

**When I return, Koga is sitting on the coach, and he he flowers in his hands. His head is down, and he looks very sad.**

**I walk towards him, and his eyes rise to meet mine. I smile at him, and he gets up and walks over towards me. **

**"These are for you." he manages to say. I smile and take the flowers from him. Their are pink, and orange, and yellow followers all wrapped in a bunch.**

**" Thankyou Koga their beautiful." he smiles at me, and goes to take my hand. I pull away, and he looks at me questioning. **

**" You realize that I would never hurt you don't you." I nod at him. And he continues.**

**" Kagome I am so sorry I don't know what came over me. Or even what had happened. I am not sorry for telling you about my feelings though." I look st him and sigh " Koga." I whisper, and he shakes him head.**

**"No Kagome let me tell you this. I didn't mean to force myself on you, and I promise it won't happen again. However do you think you could try, and see where it would possibly go?" I shake my head and he looks sad, and my heart breaks.**

**"Koga your my best friend, and I just don't see you like that." he nods and smiles, I know it must be a facade, and yet it still breaks my heart.**

**"I understand, and maybe one day it wont feel like that." he says, and then he picks up his jacket. We exchange a few more words, a hug goodbye, and with that he has gone.**

**Kikyou tells me that he has non stopped called our place, trying to apologize , and when she had told him that I would be home soon. He rushed over here and waited. I tell Kikyou what had happened between me and Sesshomaru. She tells me that I supposed to be some lucky girl or something, I laugh, i don't see it. We talk more, and laugh, and have a quiet day to ourselves. I get into my pjs and head to bed as soon as I can. I'm exhausted.**

**My alarm wakes me up, and I am extremely excited for my first day of work. My thoughts flood to the night I stayed at my bosses house. Would it be weird? Would he have anything to say to me? **

**I get up and head to the bathroom, jumping into the shower, I wash my hair, and scrub my body. I walk out of the bathroom and go to my closet. I pulled out a black pencil skirt, and a blue blouse. The black jacket that matched. I grabbed the black pumps I wore the other night with the red sole. **

**Drying my hair, and straightening, I look at myself in the mirror, I put my makeup on, brush my teeth, and look at the final product. I looked great, very professional.**

**I walk out of my room, and pick up the keys, and head towards the door. Kikyou had already headed to work. I lock the door,and i make my way down the the foyer. I walk towards my blue civic, and get in I start my engine, feeling nervous as I realize that I am now a working women. I head towards Taisho Corporation, my mind fixed on my first day.**

**I finally got to work, and I park in the parkcade. I walk towards the building, and walk to the elevator. This was the first time I had met my boss Sesshomaru. I push the button for the 20th floor.**

**Getting to the last floor i walk towards the main desk. The same girl is sat their, i clear my throat, and she is taken away from what she was doing on her phone. Thinking to myself on how she has even kept a job. She looks at me and hands me an itinerary, and doesnt really say too much, just let's a scowl lay on her face. Yet again her attitude sucks, and i shake my head, just at that moment Sesshomaru walks towards me. He looks handsome in his black white pinned suite. My eyes fix on him, and my breath catches in my throat. **

**"Mrs Hugurashi. I see you have arrived if you follow me I shall show you to your office, and then we shall go over what your job entitles." **

**" Sounds good, Thankyou Mr Taisho." I say as i follow him towards his office, and then we turn into the empty office. " This s your office, and I have a direct door to your office, and yours to mine. Each morning you will come, and grab the completed document on my desk. And place them in the organizing files" he looks at me and I nod to let him know I am listening to what he has said so far.**

**" You will then, complete the documents I email you, and then gather the correct files to the meetings I have for that day. You need to set up a planner, and schedule for my meetings. You are in charge of them, when they are, and who their with." I look at him, and he smirks. I blush, and nod as to tell him i understand. **

**"You are expected to take my calls, and messages. Is this understood?" he asks me again and I again nod in understanding.**

**" Sounds easy enough." I say he yet again smirks at me, and I blush. "What?" I ask him rather bluntly. "I've had many assistance, they don't last." he explains and my eyes widen. "How many?" I ask as if I was friends asking him a personal question. " Many." is all he says. I walk in to his office, and grab his documents they are business reviews, expenses, and offers from other corporation. I pace them in the filing cabinet out front. **

**I head to my computer and log on with the logins I was given in my itinerary. I take the emails he has me to look over and begin to look overkt. I notice some of these documents are not worth his time, and deal with them myself, the documents I sort out, and email him the necessary documents for his approval. This job is eas, I can't understand whyon earth people couldn't hold this job down.. I get an email from Sesshomaru. **

**TO: Kagome Higurashi**

**Personal Assistant to Taisho Corporation.**

**FROM: Sesshomaru Tashio,. **

**COE of Taisho Corporation. **

**Mrs Hugrashi,**

**I Have noticed that you learn very fast, and I noticed you were wearing the shoes you wore ****Saturday night****.**

**I will need you in my office right away, we have a board meeting to prepare for. Until then.**

**Sesshomaru Taisho.**

**I smile, is my boss flirting with me in the first day? Is he serious. I send him and email back.**

**TO: Sesshomareu Taisho**

**COE of Taisho Corporation**

**FROM: Kagome Hiugarashi **

**Personal Assistant to Taisho Corporation**

**Mr Taisho, **

**Thank-you for the compliment, I try to strive to be the best, just like you I suppose. As for the heels. Yes you would be right about that. Very observant of you. I'll be right their.**

**Kagome Higurashi.**

**I walk towards the connecting door, and open it. Sessgomaru had just got my email, and he smiles at me. His smiles makes me melt, and i wonder to myself how am i going to work for this man. He makes me weak in the knees. **

**I walk to his desk, and he looks at me. It's almost lunch time, after the board meeting it will probably be home time.**

**" Were going for lunch, and then to the board meeting. Naraku, from Takanashi Industries, wants to make a business offer. And I know that man he can be very tricky." I sit down and take the file from his hands. **

**We go out to a small cafe, and have something light to eat. Sesshomaru is big on paying for everything, which i was most grateful for. We had discussed the buisness strategy, and what he was mainly planning. What documents we would need if he agreed the terms of the small merger deal. What documents we would need if not, and the type of person Naraku is. I had it all prepared and ready to go. So we ate the rest of our meal in silence.**

**It made me wonder about Sesshoamru, he was cold one minute and then he would flirt with me, and then be cold, and all about buisness. We finished our meal and headed back. I set up the board room, and waited in my office for Naraku to show up.**

**"Mrs ? I am here to see Sesshomaru Taisho. You are?" the guy in front of me ask, like a snake. I smile knowing this must be the infamous Naraku.**

**" Mr Takanashi, I am Kagome, and if you and your team wait in our board room I'll go fetch Mr Taisho for you." I say, and as I get up and walk away, I feel his hand grab my arm.**

**"You, my lady, are s very beautiful women. How about a date after this is all done. When your off work?" I look at him totally taken back, and then Sesshomreu voice takes me out of my trance. **

**" Naraku, maybe you should leave my staff alone. Kagome attention needs to stay on me and my company." Naraku smiles, and walks to Sesshomaru he shakes his hand, and walks towards the boardroom. " You got her in your sights I see, another victim Sesshomaru. " what Naraku says takes me back, what does he mean victim?**

**The proposal for the business merger goes great, and both men look very happy with the outcome. Naraku doesn't try to flirt with me before he leaves, he only winks at me, and I can't help but feel uncomfortable. **

**Before Sessoamru walks away I have to ask wha Naraku had meant. What kind of trouble have I gotten myself into? Was this the real reason why all the women left? Why he went through so many assistants?**

**" Mr Taisho, I wanted to ask you something. Something Naraku had said that got me thinking." Sesshoamru looks at me. He nods in approval to me asking him something.**

**" What did Naraku mean..." I stop and look down almost embarrassed to ask. "umm.. When he said am I another victim, and have me in your sights?" Sesshomaru looked almost pissed when I had asked him, but he answered me anyways.**

**" You see Kagome, I am a very determined man, And I like to have the best, and that means sometimes. Have to fire people often. Which In my case had been my last 15 assistants. So to others, they think I sleep with my assistants, and that's why they leave. Which isn't the case." I nod feeling stupid, and so embarrassed. " Also if a person did their job well, and not slacked off like that useless secretary out in the main area, then it wouldn't be the case. I will need you to find me another person for her position." I nod, and walk closer to him. **

**" I am sorry I asked, I was just curious. Curiously got the best of me." he smirked, and walked up close to me. I tensed, what was he doing.**

**" Their is something about you Mrs Higurashi, and I don't know if it's to do with your work ethic, or your prescience. I make it a deal not to mix business with personal , or pleasure. But I don't know if with you, I can quite keep to that rule." and with that his hot mouth was on mine kissing me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Sorry it took me sooo long to post another Chapter.I've had this chapter ready for a long time never got to post it up. And i got myself caught up in reading Gabriel's Inferno, and the sequel Gabriel's Rapture. Then on two other books Called Bared To You, and Reflected in You.. BTW they are fantastic reads... warning though.. their Erotica Book... Anyways enough of that here it is.. Hope you guys like it!  
_Thanks for all your comments and support! ENJOY**

Chapter Three:

**My eyes widen with surprise and shock. My boss is kissing me holy cow. As he presses his moist lips against mine, I relax into the kiss, and begin to kiss him back. I feel his arm snake around my waist and pull me closer to him. I am lost in his embrace as I slide my hands over his lean shoulders, and run my hands through his hair, wanting the kiss to deepen and continue. Before I have any time to register he has broken the kiss. And I am without his touch. I don't say anything, I am unsure of what to say. He looks down at me and I up at him. We don't say anything. With fluid motion he walks back to his desk, and sits down.**

**" That was a mistake." he says aloud. Not sure if that was more to himself or me. I look at him questioningly. " Was it?" I ask him, he shakes his head, and again he looks right into my eyes. " You are my personal assistant, this is your first day, and we have already broken a lot of rules. Hell if I am being honest, when I took you home, and butted in between you and that guy friend of yours, I was in the wrong. And had broken many rules then." I can't believe this man, he kisses me, and then says its the wrong thing to do. It didn't feel wrong at the time, it felt damned right. Yet I know what he is saying is correct. I am his personal assistant, and we can't have any sort of relationship in the office, other then strictly professional. **

**Sesshomaru is now looking straight in front of him, almost ignoring me completely. I sit down in the other chair, and look straight to him. I am usually a shy girl, and I find that I won't say to much. But this this single kiss has gotten me all fired up, and I feel at this moment I need to be the bold one.**

**" Your right it was a mistake, and believe me Sesshomaru, this won't happen again. " he nods in agreement, and then looks directly in my eyes.**

**" Kagome you don't understand. I desire your body. I find you absaloutly fascinating, and from the day you came into my office for that interview, I have wanted to kiss you. But this is my empire, and I know if I have any sort of relations with you, especially now your my personal assistant, I won't concentrate on work, or will. Have any of the respect from the other COE 's from other company's." I'm in shock, he has desired me. What the hell do I say to that? Again I am at lost for words, and I nod my head numbly. **

**" Kagome , this must not happen, and will not happen again." I stand up, and bow for his respect." yes Mr Taisho, I understand completely." and with that I walk out the door to my office.**

**Grabbing my keys, my black jacket, and bag I head for the elevator, and make my way home. I'm almost sad, and then I realize to myself that I am being ridiculous. He is after all my boss.**

**I get home and Kikyou is already home, and started making dinner. "Kagome how was it ? How was your first day?" I place my keys on my bedside table, and walk to the kitchen, and sigh. " It was a good day, and I learned a lot. I think I am going to like it their." Kikyou smiled, she stirred the pasta, and grabbed a bag of mushrooms. " Was it weird working with Sesshomaru?" **

**she asked, and I hand her the peppers. " No it was fine; however I don't know about it now." I sigh, and Kikyou stops and looks at me. **

**" What do you mean?" I look at her and begin to laugh. "He kissed me today." Kikyou dropped what she was holding and her eyes begin to bulge out of her head. " Are you kidding me?" I shake my head, and let a laugh out again.**

**" No it was a complete mistake, and it won't be happening again. But gosh Kikyou it was sooo good." I lean against the counter, and Kikyou continues cooking.**

**" Wow Kagome, that's just so weird, I don't know what to say. Well let's hope you guys can work together." I nod in agreement.**

**Kikyou had made Bolognese, and we ate talking about the new guy she had just met. And how work had gone for her. We both turn in early as both of us had work the next day.**

**That night I had a dream. Sesshomaru was holding me, kissing me. His hand roaming over my body, i ,move towards him trying to get as close to him as I could. He deepens the kiss and pushes me down on the grass, I smile as I begin to unbutton his shirt, his eyes smoldering me. Ad then I wake up. How could I work with him tomorrow after this dream. Sighing I go to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. I slow my heartbeat, and then head back to my bed. This is gng to be a long week.**

**Work had been hectic, Sesshomaru had barely said anything to her and was moody as hell. He had about 2 meetings a day, Andy twice as much paper work. Sighing to herself she placed the last few files into the filing cabinet. **

**" Kagome could. See you in my office when your done." and with that he walked away.**

**I walked into his office he was on the phone. All I could hear out of his conversation was yes and no's **

**I sit down in the chair, and abruptly hangs the phone up. Hr looks at me and doesn't as much just clears his throat.**

**" I need to apologize to you, I realize that I have been rather rude this week." I nod in agreement but don't say anything.**

**" Their is a banquet ****tomorrow evening****, and my date fell through. So I was wondering if you would accompany me?" I look at home, and think for a. Moment, did I have any major plans. I realize that I am boring and don't have any plans.**

**"I don't believe I have anything to do ****tomorrow night****, I could accompany you." he smiles that devilish smile. The kind that says I'm up to something.**

**" Good, it's formal, so please wear something presentable. I'll pick you up at seven." I nod and he gets up, and takes my hand. Pulling it towards his lios he stop before it hits contact.**

**" your very beautiful Kagome." he kisses my hand, and my breath hitches in my throat**

**"Thankyou, if that's all, I should head home, have to go see my little brother." he smiles and nods, and I get up and head out.**

**I swing by my brother school, I had promised him that I would pick him up, and spend some time with him. I wait outside, and he notices my car, and comes bounding up towards me. **

**" Kagome! " I smiles at him, and grab bag, and out it in the back seat. I give my little brother a hug, and we drive off to his favorite restaurant.**

**" So little brother, tell me how you doing?" he smiles at me the cute big bright smile, and looks right at me.**

**" I'm great Kagome, the girl koyuki said she would be my girlfriend!" his eyes began to gleam, I smiled at me as ipulled into Ti-Chi sushi restaurant. **

**" That's wonderful news Sota. Ready to go eat?" he smiles at me again. We enter the restaurant, and we sit down.**

**We have ourselves a very nice dinner, and I drop off my little brother, heading back to my apartment my phone begins t ring. Looking at the call display, it's Sesshomaru. What does he want?**

**" Kagome speaking," I say sweetly, trying to mask my annoyance. I wait for a moment. " Kagome, I thought you should know that I will be picking you up tomorrow during the day, we need you to look presentable." I stop to think for a seconds. " wait a minute I have dresses I can wear!" all I hear is a cruel laugh. " you might have some presentable clothes. Well Kagome maybe you should show me. I can't have you look like a common whore and the banquet, as it is for charity, and all media will be their." I snort at him, the nerve of this guy, who the hell does he think he is. " excuse me, common whore? I have you know I never once in my life dressed like a whore. Don't even wear provocative clothing." I snarl at him. He lets out another sinacal laugh. " I apologize, still I think for this function, your nice dresses won't do. I'll be round ****tomorrow at 10 am****." and without me saying anything he hangs up on me. The nerve of the man.**

**Tomorrow morning**** came around way too quick, I had barely slept. Tossing and turning in my bed thinking about nothing else but what kind f things. My boss had planned for me.**

**I went to my closet, and pulled out a pair of jeans, converse shoes, and a regular band t shirt. I hope into the sower, and srub my body, and wash my hair, i began to dry it and put it into a pony tail. I may be looking for dresses, but i am sure as hell not going to be wearing a royal outfit for his royal ass. I get dressed, and my doorbell rings not too long after. That's must be the jerk come to think about it, know the hell. Did he know where I live? I open the door, and in walk Sesshomaru.**

**" Nice apartment, do you live alone?" he asks me. I shake my head, and sit down on the coach beside him. " My best friend Kikyou also lives here too, she didn't come home last night, maybe out with the new guy she is seeing." he smiles at me, and looks towards the paintings on my wall.**

**" one of you has taste." I shrug my shoulders, and smile. " That wouldn't be me." I get up, and take a look around my apartment. It wasn't a bad apartment. We had gotten all new frurniture, and the place was reasonably dated. Sesshomaru gets up, and looks down at me. I can't hel but sway to his movements. " ready to go?" he is me and I not, I grab my bagand keys. And we leave the apartment. **

**We get to the mall, and the firs shop he takes me to would be the most expensive out their. Dolce and Gabana. " their is no way I can afford dresses from here." I say totally not wanting to be here at all. Never mind tr the dresses on. " Good thing your not paying for it." I look at him almost puzzled. " Sesshomaru, I can't," I splutter he shakes his head, and snakes an arm around my waist, he pulls me close to him, and I've already melted against him, just from this small movement of touch. " Kagome you deserved to be spoiled, and after the week I've I'll treatment from your boss, you deserve this. Think of it as, well a work excuse to spend money." I look at him almost shocked. " I thought it was work related." he smiles his devilish grin, and releases me." No Kagome, it's a charity banquet, from my personal decision." **

**We try on a few dresses, and then head to another story . Pravda, and nothing we saw their that we could agree on. We headed to a few more very expensive stores, and then we hit a shabby small corner streets, with lots of beautiful dresses all lined up. " Sesshomaru, let's go their." I point to the small store. He shakes his head. "Not even a chance." he says. I look at him with small amount of puppy dog eyes, he yet again shakes his head, and I sigh. **

**" Gone to all tese expensive stores, and found nothing , maybe we could just try?" . He looks at me and sighs himself. " this is your only chance." I nod and run into e store, and begin to grab different types of dresses.**

**I grab a navy blue sleek long dress with small diamonds decorating the side, and mid section. The dress almost looks like a prom dress. I like it, I think it's gorgeous. However Sesshomaru I know wont think so fondly of it. I walk out, and clear my throat, he turns around, and just looks at me. Have I shocked the amazing Sesshomaru. "Well what do you think?" I ask him he lets that salutary smile spread across his face. " I thinks we have found the dress." he seems almost intrigued I smile. How is it that this guy can make me weak with need, just with one simple look.**

**I nod trying not to show the blush that spreads across my apace, and we back into the changing room, and change again.**

**He pays for the dress which was only about a 10000 yen, and we walk back towards his car, we get in, and head back towards my house. We don't say too much, and the goodbye is barely anything. He tells me he will pick me up ****at 7:30**** and not to be late. I nod and walk away from the pompous ass.**

**Turning the key, I hear yelling, and I rush in knowing Kikyou is home, and someone is obviously here, just before I make my way towards her door, I then hear a giggle. And realize that the guy she is seeing must be here too. I shake my head and google my own room, I place the dress on the bed, and organize everything I am going to be wearing for ****tonight****, from shoes, underwear, to hair pins. Deciding I am rather hungry I aw to the kitchen, and see a half naked Kikyou kissing a white haired demon goodbye, he almost symbolizes Sesshomaru, yet he is shorter, and nearly not as built. I wave at him, and Kikyou, and Kikyou waves goodbye to him. **

**"Oh Kagome, I think I am in love. This guy, he is just amazing. And rich!" I laugh and shake my head. " What's his name?" I ask. Kikyou jumps beside me on the coach I am now sat myself down on. " Inuyasha, and Kagome I need to tell you something." I look at her questioningly. "what?" I ask. She in takes a breath, as if this guy means something to me. As if when she tells me, I am going to be mad. Wait a minute I think to myself, it can't be? No not him! **

**" Kagome, he is Sesshomaru Taisho brother." my suspicions have been realized, and I can't say anything.**

**" You have got to be kidding me!" I yell, and Kikyou . She knew why I was upset, she knew that her dating my bosses brother could cause trouble. Especially since the stupid things we have already gotten up too. " Kagome I promise this won't effect your job, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, they barely talk." I nod. She can't help who she falls in love with. "Just be careful okay?" she nods, and I give her a big hug. " I saw the dress, what's it for ?" Kikyou asks I smile, and run into my room and grab it. "Like it?" I ask she nods, and I sigh." Don't judge, but I am going to the benefit banquet with him, as his date." she gasps in shock. She then gives me a nasty smile. " I'm going too" she says extremely happy I smile, and we sit and chat, talking about Inuyasha, and the type of guy he is.**

**I had jumped into the shower, and scrubbed and washed myself, I wasn't sure how I should wear my hair ****tonight****. All I knew was that it needed to be styled a little different. Kikyou had already had her shower and was currently drying her hair. I got out and pampered myself, and then got my pins and pinned up my hair into a fashionable bun, with a few locks of hair transcending down my face to add effect. The pins had almost like diamonds for added effect. I then started my makeup, I wasn't the type to put on heavy amount of makeup, just enough to add some color and such to my face, I guess to being out my natural beauty. I slid into my dress, and my navy heels I had. **

**Kikyou looked amazing her dress was stunning on her, and not to mention that it hugged all her curves, and made her look essential. " Kagome you look amazing, Sesshomaru won't know what hit him." I smiled at her warm comment, and made a point to tell her how fantastic she looked. Just as we began to laugh, the door bell rang. Kikyou had answered it and told me Sesshomaru was ready as was Inuyasha. I smiled at her and walked to the door. I took one look at Sesshomaru and realized I must have been the most luckiest women ever. The look that Sesshomaru however gave me was hard to grasp.**

**"Kagome you look stunning. I made a good choice." he said almost abruptly. I smiled and took his arm. Inuyasha had said a few sweet things to Kikyou and we all left our apartment, and headed towards the banquet.**

* * *

**_Heads up guys.. I am working on my fourth chapter, and i am hoping i will be able to get it done soon here...feeling a little writers block... Have a fantastic day!_**


End file.
